A Visit To The Past
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Continuation of my story Fight. Alice and Jasper visit the past to find out more of Alice's past, but when things start going awry what will happen?
1. A Continuation of Fight

**CONTINUATION OF FIGHT. By alice676. Yeah, I rock. **

_Five years later...._

_Alice_

I picked up the vase with the ugly dead flowers in it. "This just won't do." I said to myself. I brought it outside to where the flowers were growing. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny, either. I picked up the flowers and danced back into the house. Esme caught sight of me and she smiled. I threw out the old flowers and cleaned out the vase, then put in the new ones. While I was going back into the living room, someone caught me around the waist. I turned around in their arms to face Jasper. He kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me. " What are you doing?" He asked me. I shook the vase, causing a few drops of water to spill out. "Replacing the flowers." I said. "You did that yesterday." He frowned. "I know. They die so quickly." I told him. I slid out of his arms and put the vase back in it's proper place. I plopped down on the couch and he sat in the chair next to me. "What are we going to do today? The weather calls for sun, will it be sunny?" He asked me. "First, I don't know what we're doing today, and second, I don't know. Let me check." I put my fingers to my temples like some fake fortune teller. I heard Jasper laugh, and I searched for a vision of what the weather would be like. I saw sun, then my mind was flooded with pictures of the past, present, and future me. A picture of the old me Jasper and I had met a few years back passed, she was smiling a sad smile, and her mouth moved as if she were trying to say something. I didn't hear. I came out of it with a gasp, surprised at what I had seen. I hadn't seen anything of the sort for a while. Jasper looked at me, concern colouring his features. "O....Kay." I managed. Jasper moved over off the chair and next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I almost laughed at his silly expression. "Your worried about something." He stated cleanly. "You know me to well." I said. Edward came downstairs then. "Did you see it to?" I asked him. "Yes. What does it mean?" He asked. "What did you see?" Jasper asked, looking confused. Edward and I took turns explaining what I had seen. Jasper just nodded. I sighed. Nessie burst through the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the door with all her strength, and it flew off the hinges. She let out a hysterical giggle, as if this brought joy to her. She quickly stopped, though, and she plopped down in the chair Jasper had been sitting in. "Is something the matter?" I asked. Jasper looked pissed and really upset at the same time. I laughed. He and Nessie were wearing the same expression. "What was your first clue?" Nessie asked. "I don't know. Maybe the shoes your wearing? They look pretty upset." I said. She laughed another hysterical laugh and she took off her shoes. "Now what makes me look upset?" She asked. Glad to have some other topic to talk about, I continued my little game. "That sweater. It's blue, so it makes you look sad. Blue is a sad colour." I said. She frowned down at her sweater and she took it off. "How do you like me now?" She asked. I laughed. "You look alright, but that one sock, the one on your right, it's not right for you." I said. She laughed and plopped down in her chair, taking off the sock. "How about now?" She laughed, sounding so much happier. "Perfect. Now, will you tell us what's bothering you?" I asked. "Ugh. It's Jake. He's being a total idiot. He followed me home, didn't you Jake?!?!" She yelled. "Yes I did!" I heard Jacob call from outside. "I know what it's like, Ness!" Bella shouted from upstairs. "Oh, I'm sure you'll work it out. Don't worry." Edward suggested. Nessie nodded and proceeded upstairs to her room. Edward and Jasper both looked at me, and I knew what was next.

**Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to get this story out there. Next chapter should be longer. REVIEW. **


	2. Bloody Tears

**Omg. How'r y'all? Check out Chapter Two of A Visit To The Past. By Alice676. I don't own. **

_Alice_

"You know, staring at me won't do you any good." I told them. Jasper rolled his eyes and moved closer to me. Edward scrunched his eyes real tight, like whatever someone was thinking was really pissing him off. Or someone was thinking something dirty. As if on cue, a thump sounded from Emmett and Rose's room. "Shut up!" I heard Bella yell. The only answer was a smashing of a vase. "I just bought that!" I yelled. Another smash. "Stop breaking my house!" Esme yelled. Silence. Leave it to the mother figure to shut everyone up, I thought. Jasper looked at me, his expression expectant. "Listen, I don't know what to do. How about we wait until another si-" I was cut off when my expression went blank and my vision was clouded, but instead of a vision my mind clouded with darkness, and I fainted. I think.

_I woke up underneath this real nice apple tree. It was just in bloom, so the white flowers looked flawless in the early dawn. This time it wasn't raining, it was really sunny. Without a second thought, I stepped out into the sun. I quickly checked to see if I was sparkling. Nothing. That's good, I thought. I went on walking down the road, looking for the cream coloured house that had once been mine. I had been visited by 'me' a couple of times, telling me where to go when I came. I had no idea what frame I was in, and where Cynthia was, but she always seemed to want to talk. Always. I approached the house. I dashed up the steps and knocked on the door. The door flew open and I was greeted by none other than Cynthia. She was a very nice and sweet, but she was always talking. This most of been one of the older frames. "Hi. Who are you here for, ma'am?" She asked politely, but her eyes were burning with jealousy. Who was she jealous of? I wondered. "Mary Alice. Please." I replied in a courteous tone. She smiled and nodded. "Mary! Door!" She yelled. "Coming!" and "Don't yell!" Came from upstairs at the same time. "You can come in now." Cynthia guided me in. She looked nervous. Mary ran downstairs and almost tripped. "Who's here for me?" She asked. Cynthia shrugged and left then, and I sat down on the dusty couch no one used. Mary plopped next to me and turned to me. "Oh, I've been expecting you for quite a while. Number eighteen told me to watch for you." She said. Number eighteen was me when I was eighteen. Someone I wasn't looking forward to visiting. She was packed away in the eighteenth frame, in the asylum. "What do I have to do?" I asked her, "Oh, and don;t go all cryptic riddles on me. That's annoying." I said. "Fine. But if there's something I can't tell you I have to go all cryptic message. Sorry!" She added when she saw my face. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what do I have to do?" I asked. "Your allowed to bring only two people with you. You have to tell me who your bringing, or else they'll get kicked out." She said. "Just Jasper." She nodded, her eyes unfocused for a minute. "Your bringing that other girl?" She asked. I looked at her, confused. "What other girl?" I asked. "Look." She said. I took a glance into the future. Nessie was there with us, her head cocked to the side as Jasper said something to her and I paced around the room we were in. "I wasn't planing on bringing Ness, but if she sneaks in and I don't notice I guess I don't have a choice, so if she comes, she comes, 'kay?" I told her. She nodded. "You know how to get here, right? 'Cause I don't." She said. Cynthia came bounding down the stairs, tears in her eyes. "Mary! Mother says you have to go. _Now_." Her voice broke several times, and she burst out in tears. Mary turned to look at me. "I'm sorry." And the picture faded._

I awoke with a gasp. Surprisingly, I was sweating. I mean really surprising. Jasper was bent over me, brushing my hair away from my eyes, and he was placing kisses all over my face. I sat up straight and gasped as if I was a human who had just run a marathon. I put my hand up to my forehead. "It seems, that when I have these visits, I turn human." I panted. "Seems so." Jasper said quietly. I looked at him. He was staring at the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked. We were up in our room, something I just noticed. We were alone, so maybe he would open up and talk. "It's, nothing. It's just that whenever you have one of these 'visits' you start freaking out. You breath all crazy like and sometimes just stop breathing. You sweat, which is just plain weird, and you thrash around and scream like your feeling some fierce pain. It's... scary." He finished. He looked at me sadly. I just looked right on back. I had no idea what to say. "I know. It's stupid." He said. "It's not." I said, having to drag the words out of my seemingly frozen jaw. "But it is! I'm telling you I don't like you doing something you can't help." He said, slapping his forehead. "You had better _always_ tell me how you feel." I warned him. He looked at me. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. "Nessie's in trouble." I said. He looked at me, and looked grateful for the change of subject. He let out a long breath and smiled slightly at me. "She's going to sneak along with us, when we go." I said. "That's fine, but we better tell Edward and Bella, so she doesn't get herself in to much trouble. And when _are_ we going anyway?" He asked. A vision flashed by my eyes quickly. "Tomorrow." I said easily. "Do we have to go so soon?" He asked, looking at me worriedly. "If we don't go tomorrow, we'll never go! And think of it, once we go, the visits will stop!" I said. He made a face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." I trailed off, crawling on my hands and knees across the bed over to him. He looked at me sadly and I placed a kiss on his pouting lips. He held me there and we were still kissing when the door burst open. "Hey, aunt A-" I looked up to see Nessie with a look of pure horror and shock. "Oh, uh, I, um, never mind!" She shouted, and ran out as fast as her legs would take her, her cheeks turning three shades of red. I laughed, and rolled off of Jasper. "That was.... Too good!" I said between giggles. I hit my fist on the ground, nearly putting a hole through the floor. "Did you know?" Jasper asked. "No. I was a little preoccupied, you know." I said. He rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him for another round.

_Nessie_

I was looking for my make-up bag. _I know it's here somewhere..._ I thought. "Why don't you ask your aunt Alice, I'm sure she would know." My dad called. I rolled my eyes, and narrowly avoided thinking of telling him off in my mind. It wasn't really something you got used to. "I'll ask her in a minute! I think it's in here!" I shouted back. Dad chuckled, and I wondered what was so funny. When I didn't find my make-up bag in mom's room, the basement, or the bathroom, I decided to ask aunt Alice. She always told me that if I lost it, that I would be in big trouble, mainly because she wanted me to learn how to use it properly, and because the bag itself cost three hundred bucks and I knew ow mom felt about expensive things. I walked back upstairs and down the second hallway on the right to Alice and Jasper's room. In the new house, there was a lot more rooms, which led to way more hallways. I made sure I had the right door. I did. I pushed open the door and kept my eyes on the floor, scanning for my make-up bag. It was there. "Hey, Aunt A-" I looked up. Alice was sitting on top of Jasper, looking at me as if she was trying her best not to burst out laughing. Jasper had just a bit of Alice's lipstick on his lips. I almost puked. It was almost as bad as seeing your parents make-out. "Oh, uh, I, um, never mind!" I ran out of there as fast as possible. I heard Alice hit the floor as she laughed, and I turned another shade of red. I heard other people laughing to. My mom came bounding down the stairs. She smiled. "So, you just walked in on Alice and Jasper, huh?" She asked. I looked at my hands turning yet another shade of red. "Oh trust me, they won't bug you about it, and anyways, at least you didn't see what _I_ saw when I walked in on them." She told me. I looked at her, half snarling half embarrassed. "And what did you see, that was so much worse than that?" I asked. She just laughed, walking out. I suddenly got a mental image of what she was talking about, and I nearly puked my guts up. "Thanks so much!" I shouted. I heard everyone in the house laugh. Alice came down stairs. I tried to look away when I noticed her shirt was a little twisted. She noticed this and fixed it. "Your coming with us tomorrow." She said, plopping herself down next to me on the couch. I nodded. "Yep, I was planning on surprising you, but hey! Who cares?" I said sadly. Alice let out a huff. "Why do I make everyone so sad?!" She yelled. I looked after her as she ran out the door. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. I got up and was about to follow her when Jasper came bounding down the steps and he warned me to stay here. I reluctantly sat down. He ran out the door after Alice, and I watched as he veered towards the forest. "Why do I upset everyone so?" I asked myself, talking as if I were from some old book like Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. I sighed and grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, and if I dreamed, I didn't remember it.

_Alice_

Running through the forest really helped with all the stress, I found. I almost hit a tree while I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I laid beneath one of the big willow trees, something you only find near the middle of the forest here. I lay there, staring up at the sky. Rain started coming down. I sighed and flipped onto my back. "I'm so bored. And I make everyone sad." I said. I was suddenly sucked into a vision. It was one of the painful ones to. I tried to pull out, and realized I couldn't. Something warm filled my eyes and spilled out my cheeks. Everything was blurry and nothing was clear. The pain hit hard as flashes raced through my mind, going at hyper speed. I screamed.

_Jasper_

Her shrill scream filled the night air. Had she even realized the time? I wondered. I ran faster, following her scent trail. I could see her now. She was thrashing around and screaming. She looked like she was feeling so much pain that she was about to die. She dropped to her knees and spit something red out of her mouth. I ran as fast as possible, and in a matter of seconds I was at her side. I tried to guide her head so she would look at me. She wasn't breathing. I guided her head towards me. I looked in her eyes. They were still the same familiar black, but what filled her eyes like tears was red. It was blood.

** Blood. Creepy. Omg. Scary, just, wrong. Ugh. Ugh. Well. Review.**


	3. Alice's Shock Treatment

**So much for eating while I'm on the computer! My stupid rice cake won't go in my mouth and it refuses to stay in my hand. Not that anyone really cares about my life, they just want me to write. Lol. Chapter 3 of, A Visit To The Past**

_Nessie_

I woke up because someone was screaming. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and my mom and dad came rushing downstairs, tripping over themselves. "What was that?" My mom blurted out, "Who was that?" Rosalie said, and then Carlisle asked, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" Everyone was instantly looking around, except for the people who saw them run out. "They're somewhere in the forest." Dad said. "Do they know what time it is?" Rosalie asked, her usual tone of ignorance was replaced with worry. "I don't know." I spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at me, then away again. Suddenly, Dad's head turned towards the door. The door burst open and Jasper was standing there. "Someone help! She's out there-" He was cut off by another shrill scream of pain, and he darted out the door, followed by everyone in the room. I wondered idly where Emmett was, but didn't worry long when I saw him come around from the back to join us. We could almost see her when Jasper stopped. Everyone stopped to look at him. "I... Can't go any further. It's... too much," He choked out. Some of us understood, Rosalie just looked pissed. She yelled at him about something, but I was too busy running to catch what it was. I caught sight of her then. She was on her knees with her hands in her hair and she was breathing heavily. She let out another glass shattering scream, and several of us covered our ears. She looked up at us, and I could not believe what I saw. Her white shirt had been stained red with blood, and her designer jeans had rips in them from where it looked like she had grabbed at them and ripped them. Her eyes were what really spooked me. They were still black, but they were filled with what would seem like tears, and what was really blood was spilling over her cheeks. We approached her more slowly now. Esme turned to Dad and asked him what she was thinking. "Nothing. She can't think. Just, pain." He said. We crouched down next to her, Mom and I. Soon, Rosalie returned, Jasper in tow. If he could cry, I'm sure he would've been doing just that.

Keeping a hold on Alice was harder then anyone could've thought. Mom had a grip on her shoulder, I was holding one of her hands and Jasper had her other one. He had his eyes tightly shut, as if trying to drive out the pain. Alice thrashed and screamed, blood streaming everywhere. No one noticed. Her ears had begun pouring out blood. It was such a horrible sight. I sat there and watched her, all the while tears streamed down my face and sobs were heard all around.

_Alice_

I could feel them holding me. Trying to pin me down. It wasn't working to well for them, or for me. My breath was coming in short little gasps, and I found I _needed_ to breath. Nothing was normal anymore. I wish, I thought, that everything would be normal. Maybe if I could go back in time to the real world, before any of this happened. I wished, but everyone knows that wishes do not come true. I couldn't see them, but I could feel there worry and hear them crying and sobbing. Another picture flashed before my eyes with a great white light, and it threatened to take over. I pushed it away. I was getting weaker, and I figured I was going to die. With Bella, Nessie and Jasper holding me down. I was in a different world now, but I thought maybe they could hear me, so I struggled to get words out of my tightly clamped mouth. "D-d-d-don't..." I struggled to even open my mouth, let alone get words out. I kept trying. "Let....... go." Another picture flashed before my eyes, and I let it. The light overtook me, and it felt so familiar. I realized what was happening. I wished I had told them to let go, because according to what one of 'me' said, if they held me or touched me, they were coming with me. I let out one more cry before I disappeared into the past.

_Jasper_

So much pain. Too much pain. Nobody should have to feel this level of extreme pain, let alone _my_ Alice. She struggled to say something. It sounded like "_Don't let go." _I held on even tighter, the sonbs that were rocking everyone's bodies got louder. Nessie was whispering something to herself, while Bella, just rocked back and forth, rubbing her had up and down Alice's arm. Suddenly, Alice let out a cry filled with such pain and regret that I almost let go. Her head fell back and I held it in my hand. Then, out of no where, a light appeared. Nessie and Bella seemed to see it to, because they began looking around frantically. The light changed to a blue-ish colour. _Would you like to come with her? _It whispered. I only nodded, for no words could be spoken. The light changed back to white and it seemed to encompass my mind and my soul as one. It disappeared, and brought Bella, Nessie and I with it. We collapsed.

_Alice_

_I was probably fourteen. I woke up in the bushes by a big building, that looked like a 1900's hospital. Oh god, I thought to myself. It was a 1900's hospital, a mental hospital at that, or more likely called an asylum in this year. I cowered behind the bushes, desperately wishing that there was more cover. Someone appeared beside me. "Ahh!" I shouted. The boy looked up at me. It was Jasper. I sighed with relief, putting my hand to my forehead, trying to calm myself down. I rested my back against the wall, and I found myself extremely tired. Jasper grabbed me and hugged me tightly to himself. "Don't do that again!" He warned me. I twisted around in his lap and he kissed me with so much passion I think I almost fainted. "I'm sorry." I said. He nodded and held me on his lap. Nessie and Bella rolled out from underneath the bushes. Nessie seemed the same age, while Bella appeared to be fourteen as well. We all did. I realized we were all hiding behind bushes, wearing blood and tear-stained clothes. The same ones we had been wearing before. "I think we should go find some new clothes." I said. We all nodded in agreement, and Nessie was looking at me strangely. I decided to ask her why later. We were about to get up when someone walked by. It was me, with my father and mother. I locked eyes with myself, and she gestured slightly that we were to follow her. "Later. We have to follow her." I told them. "What? I'm not going in there!" Nessie exclaimed. "And I'm not letting you go in there." Jasper said in a very scary tone. "We have to, come on!" Before any one could argue about it, I dashed up and ran inside. I was stopped by a mean looking nurse. "And where do you think your going, young lady?" She asked. Jasper came up behind me and put his arms around my waist as I cowered up at the lady in fear. It wasn't because I was scared of a stranger, it was because I was scared of a familiar stranger. I knew this nurse. "Is your name... Tressa?" I asked. The nurse nodded cautiously, for she was not wearing a name tag of any sort. "Are you here to visit someone...?" She asked me. I nodded, and she led me to the waiting room. "Mr. John Williams will see you in just a minute." She said in a much more polite tone, for her boss was watching. I nodded. I waited with Jasper at my side, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb and Bella whispering quietly to Nessie. I watched as two people left the room, and one person, me, was escorted to her room. She looked at me, and winked, as if she knew just what was going to happen when none of the rest of us did. _

_We were told to go into Mr. John Williams office then. We followed whatshername into the office. It didn't look a thing like an office, more like a hospital room with a desk in it. The man sitting at the desk had a good build and looked mean. I sat in the chair while Jasper stood behind me, holding my shoulder. He didn't seem to want to let me go. The man asked me to point out the person that I wanted to visit, and he handed me a large book of names. I flipped to B, figuring it went by last name. I was correct, and I found the name Brandon, Mary Alice, in the book in record time. I told him this was the person I wanted to see. Obviously not caring much about his patients, he gave me her room number. As we walked down the hall, I noticed this place was filthy and dirty, and instead of being cured, the patients were being experimented on. Everyone here was mean, except one person, who watched everyone as if he were sorry for them. He seemed to be a vampire, but I wasn't sure. Nothing was sure anymore. We turned left down a dark hallway, and soon had to drag our hands on the wall to make sure we did not it anything. The door at the end of the hall was marked with the number thirteen. I pushed it open, and walked in. "Hello." She said. "Hi." I said, sitting in the only chair in the room. Jasper hovered by my shoulder, looking worried. "It's okay," I said. For the first time since we got here, I looked up and into his eyes. They were filled with pain, sorrow, sadness and regret. I almost burst into tears. I composed myself and turned to face her. "You can call me Mary. In fact, every you that you meet should be called Mary. If their not called that, it'll raise suspicion about you, and we can't have that." She said. "Okay, Mary. What do you want me to do?" I asked. Before she could answer, Bella, Nessie and Jasper corrected me by replacing the me with a we. Mary rolled her eyes, not amused. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at us seriously. "That kid," She gestured to Nessie, "should probably leave. She does _not_ want to see this." She warned. Nessie got up and left robotically. Mary spoke again, in a hushed tone. "No one can see you if I don't want them to. I am awfully sorry for making you endure this, but you have to see this. Those two can leave, but you have to stay." She said. Bella glanced at me and walked out. I avoided Jasper's eyes, but knew by the way he was standing next to me that he was not about to leave. Mary shrugged and she warned us to be silent, and she laid down and pretended to be asleep. A nurse walked in with some sort of pill. Mary shifted ever so slightly, as if the nurse just being here set her off. The nurse flipped Mary over hard, and Mary reacted by knocking the pill right out of the nurses hands. Angry, the nurse stormed off. Another man, the nice looking one came in. Mary smiled at him flirtatiously and I felt Jasper stir next to me. That was me there, flirting with some dude, after all. The man whispered something to Mary and he slipped her the pill. He kissed her quickly on the lips and ran out. Mary looked at the pill in her hands for a moment before throwing her head back and downing it with a glass of water. She smiled at me apologetically, and that's when the convulsions started. She was thrashing all over the place. It was such a scary thing to see. I backed up against the wall. Jasper grabbed me and held me to his chest, not wanting me to see this. I sobbed into his chest, having a hard time believing that that was me over there, thrashing like some wild animal. Finally, she calmed down and seemed to fall asleep. Even though she had fallen asleep, the room was filled with the sounds of me crying. _


	4. A Night Spent in The Fields

**Updating more often then usual.... Hmm. I must be really UN-busy. I mean, I'm ahead in school, and if that keeps up, you'll get more and more updates from me! Especially on this story, because I really love it. I don't own! Laterrr. Chapter 4:**

_Alice_

_Crying will do you no use! A voice inside me said. I sniffed again, because I had actually shed tears. It felt nice to just have the water running down your cheeks. I broke apart from Jasper, but he held my hand firmly. I walked over to Mary's bedside. She was passed out cold, but there was a note on her nightstand with my name on it. It read:_

_Alice._

_You have reached frame 18_

_Please proceed through the hallways and back outside. You will know where to go from there._

_Your Loving Other-Half,_

_Mary_

"_Your loving other-half. Strangest way to sign off a letter, I'd say." I said. I led Jasper out into the hallways, where we were met by Bella and Nessie. My cheeks were still tear-stained, but they didn't say anything. We walked silently down the hallways and out the door. We stood on the side of the road. There were buildings everywhere. I saw a church. "What a strange place to have a church." Bella commented. I nodded in agreement. We continued up the street until we reached the corner. From there we turned left and down a different road. I did not recognize the name, but it looked familiar. I could see the lighthouse far off to the right. It was getting dark. For me, this was like being human. The only thing was that my heart still didn't beat. Like I was dead. Creepy. "We should find someplace to stay. They look tired." Jasper suggested. I looked over at Bella and Nessie, who were yawning like they hadn't slept in years. "There's a hotel down on the second street to our left, then you go up from there and turn right." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Oops." Someone said in my ear. I whirled around to see Mary again, but she was older. "Hi. The hotel I told you about, it's up there, but we have better things to do then sleep. Those two should go though. They look awfully tired." She commented. Nessie nodded and nearly collapsed in her mothers arms. Mary handed them a map and they were off. I looked up at Jasper, careful not to look in his eyes, and I asked if he would like to go as well. "Where you go, I go." He said. Mary shrugged, and started off. I walked beside her, with Jasper at my side. Mary leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Is he always like this?" She asked. "No." I whispered back. "He's following you around like a lost puppy!" She stated. I shrugged, not sure what to say. "What frame are we in?" I asked Mary. "I can't tell you until the frame is over. Cheap, huh?" She told me. I let out a huff and continued. _

_We arrived at a beach shortly. Mary walked over to where Cynthia was seated in the sand. I sat next to Cynthia, and Jasper sat next to me. Mary rolled her eyes, and sat on the other side of her sister. "Cynthia, do you happen to have a few dollars to spare me?" She asked. "Yes. How much would you like?" Her sister asked in the same polite tone. "Only a few pounds, perhaps twenty?" Cynthia's eyebrows disappeared in her bangs. "Get lost, if all you want is my money!" She shouted. Mary jumped up and cursed at her sister. Cynthia got up and threw a shot at her sister. Her fist just missed Mary's forehead. Mary ducked and kicked out her leg. Cynthia jumped and dashed around to the other side of Jasper. Mary followed after her, and tried yet again to trip her. This time it worked, and Cynthia fell with her head in Jasper's lap. She quickly got up, dusting off her dress. "I do apologize, sir. My sister and I, we have little fights, is all. Nothing serious." She said. Mary rolled her eyes and set off again,and I got up quickly making sure to keep up. I noticed at once that Jasper was not at my side. "Mary! Wait!" I called. She stopped and I turned to see Cynthia and Jasper talking. "You have sad eyes." Cynthia told him. "Do I?" He replied. "Yes. Very sad. Saddest I've seen in a long time. What could make you so depressed?" She asked, and as she said this, her eyes darted to me. When she saw me looking, her eyes went back to Jasper. "I'm not depressed, I've been going through a lot lately, you should learn to mind your manners, also." He said, getting up and jogging over to me. For some reason, I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. Mary also looked the same, as did Cynthia, which meant it could only be coming from Jasper. We all tried to ignore the feeling, but he knew. _

_Mary let out a breath. "This is no use. No one is to lend us some money." She said. "That's okay." I said. "Here, I know how to get some. Follow me." I said. I walked up to a pretty girl with curly red hair and a white dress. "Hi." I said. She looked at me. "Hello. You look like Mary Brandon. What's your name?" She asked. "The name's Alice. I don't live around here, see, I ran away from my home, because my father abused me." I gestured to my still bloody shirt. The girl let out a gasp. "I haven't any money, and wondered if you could spare some for me to get a meal. I am quite hungry." I said. The girl nodded, reaching into her little bag and pulling out at least one hundred dollars she handed it to me and wished me a good trip. I thanked her and walked back over to Mary and Jasper. "Whoa. Your good at that." Mary commented. "Why thank you," I said. I handed her the money. "Okay. Come along now." We walked down to a little restaurant that was on the corner. Mary pushed open the door and let us in. We walked in and it smelt surprisingly delicious. "Mm. It smells good in here." I said. "Mary Brandon! What are you doing here!?" Someone called. We all looked over to see Mary's father sitting at a table. "Father! I was hungry, see, and I brought some friends! See! I have money!" She exclaimed frantically. "I don't care that you have your own money. You are not supposed to leave the house! Someone might see you, and you know how your mother feels about her reputation!" He yelled. Mary looked at her feet. "Yes father. Won't happen again." She muttered. "That is simply not good enough. Give me the money and come over here." Before going over to her father, Mary whispered to me, "This was frame 4. Follow the dotted line to frame 7." And she walked over to her father. He raised his glass of beer and he brought it smashing across Mary's face, cutting thin lines all over her skin and sending blood flying. The scene froze. I ran out, leaving Jasper and everyone else behind. _

_Jasper_

_She ran out, tears trailing behind her. I ran out after her, but she had vanished. "Alice!" I yelled. A little girl came out from around the corner. "Are you looking for the girl with the black hair that's crying?" She asked. I nodded. The girl all but pointed to the direction Alice had taken. I ran off that way. I eventually found her curled up in a ball behind a wire fence. I hopped the fence and sat next to her I held her in my arms until she stopped crying. "Remember when I told you to tell me how you feel, no matter what?" She asked. "Yes. I remember." I told her, her voice and facial expression tearing me apart. "Well, tell me how you feel. Tell me how I'm making you feel." She crawled out of my arms and sprawled out on her back. We were in a gigantic field, where no one would find us. The moon was shining, and her skin seemed to glow in it. She was so beautiful. Like a fallen angel. I wanted her now, because she was so sad and upset that all I wanted to do was make her happy again,let her know that it's not all sorrow and pain. "Tell me how I make you feel." She repeated. "You make me feel unworthy." I said. She tilted her head up a bit to look at me, then decided it wasn't worth it. She let her head hit the ground. "How can I make you feel like that?" She wondered out loud. "You also make me feel things I've never felt before." I told her. "Such as?" She asked, sighing. "Nope, my turn now." I said. I crawled over to her. She stared up at me cautiously, unsure of what I was going to do. "You have to tell me how everything I do to you next makes you feel." I told her. I kissed her lips quickly and pulled away. "How does it make you feel?" I asked. "Like more. I feel like I want more." She said, by now, she had closed her eyes. "Okay." I said. I used my finger to pull up her shirt a bit, lightly touching her skin, revealing her flat stomach. She shuddered under my touch. "Good. It makes me feel so good." She murmured under her breath. I used my finger to trail up the inside of her thigh, up her stomach and around her lips. "Mad." She said. "Why mad?" I whispered. "Because your teasing." She growled. I laughed. "It'll take more teasing for you to get what you want..." I whispered. She sighed and waited impatiently in the long grass. I trailed my lips across hers. "Sssssstop." She hissed. "Stop what? Touching you? Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked her innocently. "No. Touch. Me." She ordered. I placed my hand over her stomach. "No." She whispered angrily. I leaned down near her face and used my tongue to taste her lips. "Mm." I said. "When is it my turn in this game of yours?" She asked. "I suppose it would be fair if you ad your turn now." I murmured. She shot up and pushed me down, sitting on top of me. "It was only a suggestion." I said. "But of course." She said. She used her fingers to tear off my shirt. "That is the only shirt I have." I told her. She shrugged. "Okay. Rules of my turn. I do something, you tell me how it makes you feel." She said. I nodded. She leaned back, as if trying to figure out where to start. She leaned back in and kissed my nose. "Sweet." I answered. She nodded, as if this was a correct answer. She put her hand on my chest, then flipped it over and used her nails to trail down my stomach. It gave me the most amazing feeling. "Indescribable." I said. She nodded, her breath coming out as vapour in the air. She leaned down and gave me butterfly kiss on the cheek. I smiled, and it seemed answer enough for her. "Okay..." She murmured. She leaned down as if she were about to kiss me. She did, and her tongue snaked into my mouth and lingered there, tasting me. She jerked back and watched as my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head with pleasure. "You've had your turn, and now it's mine." I flipped her over and kissed her again with all my passion. Tonight would definitely be one of my favourite memories._

_Alice_

_Woke up around six. I thought when you went to bed late, you woke up late. Odd, I thought. I reached around for my shirt, which thankfully, had not been ripped at all. My jeans were still intact as well, as were Jasper's. He didn't have a shirt though, but not a lot of the men here did. We were somewhere near a farm, I could tell because we were lying in one of those really big fields. We both got dressed and out of the filed before seven. "I'm hungry." I said. Jasper sighed, still overwhelmed a bit about last night. "I said, I'm hungry." I repeated. "Ohh." Jasper said, getting up. He had his pants on, but his shirt lay in ruins next to him. "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" He asked me, giving me a lingering kiss on the lips. I smiled against his lips. "No restaurant will let you in without a shirt." I told him. "Now, who's fault is that?" He pretended to wonder. We hopped over the fence and walked in the direction of the hotel Bella and Nessie were staying in. When we arrived, someone tried to kick Jasper out, but we said we had already checked in, and were with the two girls, Bella and Renesmee. He nodded and we ran up to there room. Jasper knocked on the door and Bella answered it. She took a step back when she noticed Jasper, but she invited us in quickly. Jasper found something to wear in the bathroom. Nessie was still asleep. "What was the clue this time?" Bella asked. "She said follow the dotted line." I told her. Bella's eyes got real wide, and she told me to come and look out her window. When I did, it appeared to be a dotted line of trees leading to the old church that looked haunted. I gulped. "Well, this should be interesting." _

**Yes it should. Review, and tell mai if yah liked it.**


	5. Let The Flames Begin

**Oh My gaaaawshyy. I need to find a song for an inspiration. Right now I'm listening to Turn It Off by Paramore. Well. Here's Chapter 5.**

_Alice_

"_Turn off the light." I said. Bella looked at me funny, but obliged. I looked out the window again. Just as I had suspected. "Come here." I said. Bella walked over to the window and Jasper came again. "Look at the tree-tops." I said. The first four trees spelt out D O T S. Then the next few read out: F O L L O W M E. "That's scary." Bella commented. Jasper nodded. "Someone ought to get rid of that, someone else might see." He added. "Yeah, but I have a feeling we're the only people who can see it, you know what I'm saying?" I asked. They both nodded, and Nessie shifted in her bed. She woke up and came to join us. "Whoa." She said. We nodded. "Can I come with you?" She asked. "If your allowed." I told her. Bella nodded, adding that she was coming too. Somewhere far off, thunder sounded. "We better hurry up, if we want to beat the storm." Jasper said. "Okay. Nessie, get dressed, quick. You too Bella, you can't go outside like that." They walked off and came back in jeans and sweaters. I nodded. "Let's go." _

_Standing outside the hotel, I realized we really _should _ hurry. "Come on! We'll walk next to the trees." I suggested. Everyone agreed. We were nearing the 5th tree when the rain suddenly burst out of the sky, pelting us hard. "It's hail!" Nessie yelled. "Get closer to the trees!" Someone shouted. We bunched in with each other and tried to keep walking. Thunder rolled again, and lightning struck near us. "Holy crap!" Nessie swore. Bella put her arm around Nessie's shoulder and pulled her in closer. Thunder came again, and the lightning it the tree behind us. It burst into flames, and it hit the tree we were next to. It caught on fire. "Run!" I yelled. We ran as a group, but it was impossible to beat the flames. "Help!" Nessie screamed, the hem of her jeans had caught on fire, and the flames were quickly spreading up her leg. "Drop and Roll!" Bella screamed. Nessie rolled on the ground and got up to continue running. Lightning struck again, and it hit the tree I was running past. The tree fell, and it trapped me in it's branches, the fire spreading up from the roots. "Help me!" I screamed. I wriggled under the branches, but it just made it worse. Jasper ran up to me and grabbed my wrists. He gave one yank and pulled me free. The part of my jeans that covered my shins and calf's tore off. I ran, and I realized that Bella and Nessie had disappeared. "Bella!" I yelled. No answer. "Nessie!" Same result. I heaved a breath, and tripped over the steps of the church, for we had reached it. Then I realized _I_ had reached it. Jasper was gone as well. "Jasper!" I exclaimed. "Behind you!" I heard him yell. I whirled around, and was faced with the crashing and burning of another tree. It landed on me, and I was knocked unconscious. My last thought was something about the sorts of "Let the flames begin..."_

_Jasper_

"_Behind you!" I yelled back to her. She whirled around and was crushed by the burning tree. "No!" I yelled out in agony. "Why does it have to be so real!?" I screamed out. Someone touched my shoulder, because I was on my knees. I looked up, expecting Bella or Nessie, but it wasn't either of them. It was another Mary. She looked sympathetic and sceptical at the same time. "What?" I asked her harshly. "Everything happens for a reason." She murmured. Even though it was just a whisper, her voice sounded loud over the crackling of the flames and the pounding of hail. I stared up at her. "This is not real. This is just pretend. We are not really here." I said. She shook her head slowly. "Do you feel real pain?" She asked. I nodded, to upset for words. "Then it is real. Right now, she is feeling real pain. Real burns. When she returns, her jeans will be ripped. Her heart will be scratched. Her mind will no longer be innocent. She will no longer be so innocent. None of us really are. I know you, Jasper, and she needs you now. More than ever." I was about to reply, asking her why she had decided to talk in riddles now, but just like the Cheshire Cat, she disappeared, ending with her mouth and starting at her feet. As if on cue, thunder cracked and lightning streaked the sky. The wind whipped around my face, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. My hair whipped in front of my eyes, and I heard a voice on the wind. "Gooo" It whispered. I got up off my knees, and made my way to the tree. I started out slow, but then I was running. I tore through the branches of the tree. I found Alice there, and I pulled her out and into the church. I locked the doors from the inside and sat in a lighter corner. With the light, I was able to examine her body. Where her jeans had ripped, there were scratches and minor burns. Her knees were scraped to a bloody mess. Her arms were torn up and bleeding, and her shirt had a rip down the front, where blood was spilling out of her. Her cheeks had scratches that went from her ears to her nose. She had a giant gash above her eye, and it was bleeding onto her eyelid. Her face was burnt in the cheek area. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, so I fell asleep next to her in the abandoned church._

_Alice_

_Waking up was the hard part. It hurt like hell, I felt a familiar body next to me. Jasper. He was already up. I tried to sit up, but he held me down. "Stay down. It'll hurt less." He said. I nodded, because my throat felt raw. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head no. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. He pulled back with blood on his mouth. He rubbed it off, and I put my hand up to my forehead. I pulled it away, and wasn't surprised to find blood. "Ugh. Any band-aids?" I asked. Jasper laughed lightly, something I hadn't heard in a while. "What?" He asked, noticing my smile. "Nothing." I replied, my smile widening. He shrugged and pulled a wet rag up. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, noticing we were in the church. "I woke up early and explored a bit." He used the it to wipe up the blood and he held it to the burns, soothing them temporarily. "Okay. I can get up now." I got up stiffly and leaned on Jasper for support. He had his arm around my waist, helping me walk. We walked outside, the storm had settled. People were crowding around the scene. Someone turned towards us. "There she is! The girl who almost died!" They yelled. People started running over to me, asking me if I was okay, what my name was, how old I was, what was doing here, who he was and all sorts of other things I didn't catch. Finally, someone who looked like the mayor brought order to the chaos. I relaxed a fraction, and leaned into Jasper some more. He moved his arm up and down my side soothingly. The mayor turned to face me, and everyone got out notebooks and pencils and such. "If you don't mind miss, we would like more details of what happened, would you be able to do a quick interview here?" He asked politely. Jasper was about to answer, but I beat him to it. "That would be fine." I told him. "Thank you." He said, and he started asking me things. "What's your name?" He asked. "Alice." I answered simply. He nodded, taking this in oddly. "Who is that?" He pointed at Jasper. "This is Jasper." I said, getting a better grip around Jasper's waist. My legs were horribly tired. I thought I was gong to collapse any second now. "What's your relationship?" He asked. "Oh, we're dating." I answered smoothly. "Do you two have a place to stay?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Oh, well, you two could stay at my house. I have a son, around your age, and a daughter. Is anyone else here with you?" He asked, scanning the crowd. I did the same, and found Nessie and Bella waving there hands in the air. "Yeah. Those two at the back." I said loud enough for them to hear. They ran up and gave quick breathless hi's. "Alright. We'll go now." He said. Bella sat in front and Nessie sat on the right. Jasper helped me in, then he sat on the other side of me. The mayor took us to his house, and I noticed it was the biggest house here. We got out of the car and walked with him to the inside of the house. "Noah, Elsie! We have company!" He called. Two kids came bounding downstairs. Noah, the boy, seemed to be around Jasper and I's age, while Elsie was younger, more close to Nessie's age. Jasper suddenly tightened his grip around my waist. I looked up at him, but he didn't bother looking back. Something was wrong._

_Jasper_

_The boy was first to make it downstairs. He looked at us, Alice last. When he looked at her, his emotions flew. (We still had our powers.) I could feel lust and love at it's highest, and of course jealousy. Elsie, the girl, looked at Nessie. She seemed excited that she may have a new friend. The mayor introduced us to each other, and left. We all sat on he floor, and Alice sat on her scratched knees and leaned into me, half asleep. "Hi." Noah spoke first. Nessie and Elsie were having their own little conversation. "Hello." I spoke coldly, and Noah gave me a dirty look. "Be nice." Alice mumbled. Noah looked at me, angry. "Yeah, be nice." He spat. "You too." She mumbled, and yawned. "I'm tired." She announced. "You can use the bed in my room!" Noah jumped up. "I'm good." Alice said, trying to sit up. "Okay, never mind. Is there any where else I can sleep?" She asked. "Elsie's room. She has a bunk bed, and she wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch." Noah said. "What do you mean? We only need one bed." Noah looked shocked and Alice quickly amended herself. Sort of. "What? You think that's odd, well, when you get married, you'll share the same bed." She said. "But your not married." Noah said. Alice shrugged. "Might as well be." She said, yawning. "I'll go talk to Elsie." Noah walked off to talk to Elsie. I watched the conversation. I could not hear them, but Elsie held up three fingers then put them down, Noah pointed to us and then put up one finger, Elsie wore the same shocked face, Noah explained something to her, then Elsie nodded. Noah walked back over. "Alright. You can... share the bottom bunk. Follow me." He walked towards the stairs. I picked up Alice bridal style and carried her up the stairs. I plopped her down on the bottom bunk and used some sheets to cover her up. She fell asleep instantly. Noah stood in the doorway. "What?" I asked. "You better not touch her." He said. "What?" I asked again. "I said, you better not fucking touch her." He said, more angry now. "She's mine, you know." I said. "She might be now, but before you leave, she'll belong to me." He stated, and walked out. I glared angrily after him. Suddenly, Mary appeared again. "What is it this time?" I asked her. "I just came here to tell you he means it. He is going to fight for her. He's that kind of guy that never gives up. With all the trouble you've gotten yourselfs into though, he is just a minor problem. And here's a tip, let her do what she wants, because not letting her have her own freedom is the number one reason she might leave. And she might, believe me. It's not her fault if she does though, she has no idea what she's doing. Here brain is all shitty, as you would say, perhaps. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she left. _

**Oooooooooohhhh.**

**Review.**


	6. Lost

**Okay. Really have nothing to say.**

_**Alice**_

_I woke up alone. My brain felt backwards. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was the bland colour of the wall. I rolled over, and spotted Jasper seated in a chair in the middle of the room. "Morning." He greeted me. "Argh. We have things to do." I groaned, my head hurt bad. "I have a headache." I said. Jasper laughed lightly, as if this was funny. "Why's it funny?" I asked. He shook his head, smiling to himself. I tried to get up, sighed as I failed, and plopped back down. "I'm tired." I complained. "Too bad." Jasper said. "Can we just relax today?" I asked. "Nope. We have important things to do." He said. "Fine." I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and I stumbled downstairs. I noticed Nessie and Elsie were passed out in the middle of the floor. Bella was flipping through a book on the couch, and Noah was in the kitchen, cooking. I ambled into the kitchen. "What'cha cooking?" I asked. "Pancakes. Ever had them before? Not a lot of people here have." He said. I nodded, avoiding his question. "Where are your parents?" I asked, curious. "They leave on Mondays and go to a better city to spend the week. My father being the mayor, you would think he'd stay here, you know?" In this house, it felt like we were back in the present time, but we weren't. And that was not going to change. I just nodded, and plopped down in a chair in the dining room. Soon, Nessie, Elsie, Bella and Jasper joined me. Noah gave us each two pancakes, which I ate gratefully. I didn't notice until I was done that Jasper and Noah were both sitting next to me, smiling at me. I smiled back and awkwardly got up. "That was good. I'm gonna go wait for you out in the living room.." I said, getting up and walking away. I sat on the couch and was later joined by Nessie, Bella and Jasper. "What are we doing now?" Nessie asked. "We should go." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and I went to tell Elsie and Noah. Nessie tagged along, wanting to say good bye to her new friend. I explained that we had to go, and that we were very grateful for their hospitality, and that we hoped to see them very soon. Elsie had tears in her eyes, and her and Nessie exchanged hugs. Noah stared through me blankly, and I realized he was staring at Jasper. His face was easy to read: You did this, it read. I made a face, and turned to look at Jasper. He shrugged, and I turned back to Noah. "Bye." I said. He shook his head no, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "I have to go now." Nessie told Elsie, and with that, we were out._

_Finding our way to the place we left off was hard. The town had let the trees sit, saying that they would eventually rot and turn into soil. I had laughed at this, drawing unnecessary attention to myself. We walked for three whole hours before finding the street we wanted. Tired and hungry, we all plopped down by the street sign. "How much farther?" Nessie asked, lying down on her back. "You don't have to go any farther. I'm already here." A familiar voice said. It was Mary, standing before us, brilliant in the daylight. She exchanged a look with Jasper, then looked back to me. "Well then. I was wrong." she laughed at herself, then sat down in front of us all. "How're y'all?" She asked. Nessie growled, Bella yawned, and Jasper sighed. "We're doing great, thanks." I said. Mary laughed at me. "I guess I never did change all that much." She said, flipping her long black hair. How I wished I still had it. She pulled her dress down over her knees. "I hate wearing this dumb things. They won't go down past my knees." She commented, pulling at her dress. "How come nobody has said anything about what we wear?" Jasper asked. "They do talk. Just not to you. They say your funny looking, and that your style won't go anywhere." She said. "They also say we should kick you out of our town. My mother says she doesn't want me near you. So I snuck out." She shrugged, not caring the slightest. "You are going to start the revolution, Mary." Bella said. "Yeah, maybe if it wasn't for you, we'd have teens who behave." Jasper laughed, and Nessie glared at him. "What frame are we in?" I asked. "Your not in a frame. You have to leave here." Mary said, pulling her dress down again. She growled at it, and I laughed at her. "How do we get to a different frame?" I asked. She sighed. "This place is like the in between, sort of. Everyone here is pretty much dead. I'm wearing what I wore when they took me... away. Do you remember?" She gazed seriously into my eyes, and I lost myself in hers, seeing my life through her eyes. That dress. I hated it. I had always wanted one of the long ones the rich girls wore. Mother always said that when I had a job, I could get one myself. "I remember." I whispered. She pulled away from me. "Good. Follow the memory." She instructed. "But it hurts me." I told her, rubbing my temples. Remembering had made them throb some more. "We all go through some hurt in our lives. It's time for you to experience yours." She explained. I sighed. "Come on now, everyone, touch her somewhere." Nessie giggled, and Mary shot her daggers in her eyes. Nessie stopped laughing and grabbed my shoulder. Jasper held my hand and Bella put her arm through mine. "Think of the dark hallways...." Mary's voice drifted away as I thought about it. The dark hallways, being carried down the hall, the man telling me I'd be fine, that the burning would stop... _

_I stood in front of the big white doors. "We're back where we started!" Nessie exclaimed. "Not really. Different frame, see? Look, it's night time." I explained, and suddenly, a crash sounded from inside the asylum. I tugged on the door, and when it didn't work, I went for the window. I hurled myself through the window, and I got minor scrapes from the flying glass of the hallway window. I ran around to the doors and let in the others. The hallways were dark, and the place was silent, except for some shuffling going on near Mary's room. Using my hand to guide me, I went down the darkest hall there was, the one leading to Mary's room._

_Nessie and Bella stayed behind. I told Jasper he should stay with them, even though I would rather have him come with me, but he refused to leave me. I gingerly pushed the door open. Mary's eyes quickly went from the figure in the corner to us. She winked, and we stayed silent. "I do know. I do want to live, but I'm not sure I want to be in as much pain as you seem to be describing." She said. "He'll get you. I promise, after your changed, I'll find you. No matter what." The figure told her. "Who'll get me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. "No one you need to know about. Just a bad man. He wants to kill you. You have to understand!" He exclaimed, forcing the issue in her face. She shrinked back. "I don-" Her plea was cut short when someone came through the door. "Ah, I see my meal is ready for me." A familiar voice mused. James. Mary's eyes dilated. Figure jumped up, and growled at James. "Mary! Get back!"He shouted. "I-I can't!" She stuttered. James lunged at the man, and knocked him to the ground. The man quickly jumped up, and shoved James. James stumbled and the man made the mistake of shoving him again, pushing him into Mary's bed. The bed shifted, and hit the wall. Something fell off the shelf and knocked Mary out cold. The man threw James across the room, and bit down harshly on Mary's neck. Her eyes opened and she screamed into the darkness. She couldn't see, nor could she ever see, but everyone else could. "Who would do that?" I asked myself. The man shoved James out into the hall, and James jumped back in, landing on the unsuspecting man's back, and killing him in one swift motion. He then picked Mary up and dragged her out. "Come on!" I shouted. We ran after them, and we soon found our self's in a dark alleyway. We had taken a wrong turn, and we were now lost. And Bella and Nessie had not come with us. "Oh no."_

**Review.**


	7. Changing Fate

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHI I have stuff to do! I'm going to my Grandma's house and her internet is slow, really, really slow which means I'll probably go shopping. :) Read and Review!**

_Alice_

_I stopped to catch my breath. Standing here was not doing us any good. "Come on, let's go that way." I said, pointing towards the left, the way they had seemed to take. Jasper stopped, seeming to consider whether or not to go, but he went after I did. We ran around the corner and I was ecstatic to see that we had caught up to them. We ran up to them, but they didn't seem to hear or see us. James whispered something in Mary's ear, and then hit her over the head with something. She blacked out again, lying still, her face seemed to be constructed of cement, and her pain reflected there. James left, seeming satisfied. We watched in silence for three whole days._

_Nessie_

_We were at the corner of one of the streets that led to between two old buildings. It had been three days! We had finally found them. I ran over to them. "There you are!" My mom exclaimed in delight. We all hugged, and movement came from behind us. Light came over my vision, and I felt as if I were dissolving. I was gone, and I was going home._

_Alice_

_I watched Nessie disappear. "Are we going too?" Bella asked. "I'm not." I said easily. "I'm your best friend. I don't want to leave you here." Bella said, and she sat on my other side, watching Mary. The wind ruffled her hair, short as it now was. We were just like twins now, but happiness didn't colour her features as it often did mine. She was still lying there, the wind announcing rain soon to come. We were in a little space between two old buildings, where no one could possibly spot us. Suddenly, Mary moved her arm, and everyone stopped breathing. As if it were an omen, the wind ceased as well. Suddenly, Mary's eyes opened, yet they were blank and red in colour. She lay there, blank-faced. Finally, her vision ended. Not remembering anything, she propped herself up on her elbows. "Odd." She spoke, and then she hissed through her teeth, the three of us pushed up against the wall, not wanting to be her first meal, but she didn't seem to notice us. She jumped up and ran, we followed her. An old man was walking innocently down the road, and she spotted him immediately. She lunged and drank before she realized what she was doing. When she was done, her eyes went blank again, and when she came back, her eyes were filled with regret. "I wish there was someone to tell me what I am doing, who I am. I don't know anymore." She murmured to herself. Suddenly, she turned to face us. She saw us now, but did not seem to remember us. She walked, as best as she could, over to us. "Do you know what I am?" She asked, her eyes desperate. Jasper squeezed my hand, reminding me that I couldn't say anything to her. Before I spoke, she did. "I only know that a family is out there, and someone else too, that's all I know. But I don't know how to get there." She said, her face sad. I shook my head, upset as well. She shrugged and walked off. I wished I could be her, and relive everything she was going through. That would be best. Suddenly, Bella wasn't next to me. I whirled around, expecting to see Jasper, but he wasn't there either. I spun around, searching for both of them. Then, light overtook me. "I don't want to go home!" I yelled. But it seemed I had no choice._

_Switching bodies is so odd, especially when the person your switching with is yourself. The other person filled my body, but she was wandering aimlessly. She would never go home. When I had made my wish, I did not know that I would travel back in time to relive everything. I was foolish to think that I wanted that. The future was already set in stone, but wasn't my life all about changing fate?_

**Sorry for making it so short! More next time to make up for it!!!!**

**Review please!!!!!!**

**Thanks.**


	8. And The Next Day

**15 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! This causes for celebration! But how to celebrate? Leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, and a way I can thank you for reviewing! Maybe 15 isn't that much to some people, but to me, it's great!**

_Alice_

_I thought I'd relive everything from the point where I was turned into a vampire. I think I just ended up where everything started getting important..._

"_Cynthia stole my dress!" The words came out of my mouth randomly. I didn't have control at all. Such an odd feeling. "I did not. Now stop being like that." She frowned up at me. "Sorry, Cynth. I didn't see my dress there. Do you want to go play?" I asked her. "Alright. Let's play hopscotch." She suggested. "Okay." I replied. We went out the door. It was sunny out today. We played hopscotch, but we found it was much to hot to play anything. We laid down on the front yard, exhausted from the heat. Then, suddenly, Cynthia's voice got really low. "Mary, I heard Mother and Father talking about you. They said it's time you go. Today. At three. When we went outside... It was already 2:58. Mary, where are they taking you?" She asked, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Somewhere I hope you never go.."_

_Fade in, Fade out. What an odd way to travel! I thought to myself. One should never just leave like that! It's quite rude. _

_Then I realized I was talking like I was from the 1800's._

_I 'woke up' in the alleyway. It was night. I was thirsty. I couldn't stop myself._

_I'm sorry._

_Jasper_

I woke up next to Alice's empty body. Renesmee and Bella also sat with me. An echoing entered my mind... _I'm sorry..._ Maybe that is what telepathy is. Maybe Alice was never coming back. Maybe she went back to that Noah kid. Maybe she died. Maybe she forgot about me. Maybe I forgot everyone is staring at me, especially Edward. He gave me a sceptical look, basically telling me that every thought I just had was a lie. We hoped.

We brought Alice's body back to the house. We laid Alice down on the couch. I really did not like seeing her like this, but the critical look of her body had not yet registered in my brain. I was numb. Esme walked over to me, and everyone else melted out, murmuring about how they had other things to do. Esme sat on the couch across from me. I continued staring straight ahead. She spoke to me. I didn't hear. Pain seeped in through my tightly bound shield. I burst out into sobs, and like any mother, Esme held me until I calmed. Who knows when that was?

_Alice & _Jasper

_I sobbed that night more than I had ever sobbed before._

_In a way, we didn't belong together. _

_Everyone was right._

_We were too different._

_I didn't deserve him/her._

_But s/he always says:_

_I love you._

_And That's enough for me._

_Jasper_

I guess I had to stop eventually. Esme let me go and trekked off to the kitchen to make Nessie, Jacob, Seth and Leah lunch. They all sat in the living room with me and Alice's body. It sounds even creepier to say aloud. Later on, Edward and Carlisle moved her up to Carlisle's office, which had been turned into a hospital room. I stayed downstairs with the almost-humans. For once, Leah didn't call me by my nickname, not that my real name coming out of her mouth was any more pleasant. It was actually creepy. "Hey, Jasper. You okay?" Yes. Very creepy indeed. "Yeah. I guess I'm alright." I sighed. They were all sitting on the floor cross-legged. Leah shrugged, and went back to eating her food. We all relaxed in the comfortable silence. At least, they did.

I really didn't want to go upstairs, but I had no choice as Edward called me up, then Carlisle. I got up off my perch on the couch and trudged up the stairs. Naturally, they wanted me to come into the study and see the empty body of my wife. Sure. No problem. For them. The look on Edward's face showed that it was just as big a deal to them as it was to me. I remembered back to when we, meaning Alice and I, had first come here.

Flashback...

_I sat on the couch, unfamiliar but familiar all at once. The setting was friendly and very homey. It would be a nice place to live, I thought. It had been about three days since we had arrived here, and already Alice was settled in. I, on the other hand took a little longer, especially in unfamiliar places, such as this. Our new 'brother,' Edward, had offered to give Alice some free piano lessons. Being new in the love department, and seeing Edward as the only single man here, I was instantly jealous. I guess that's what happens. It was the second day of their lessons, and I watched in silent anger. _

_Edward_

_With my new sister by my side, I tried teaching her techniques and tactics for stretching her fingers to include everything she needed to press to play a note. All her thoughts were filled with my new brother Jasper. _

_Jasper would be proud if I could actually play this._

_When I can actually learn a song, I'll play it for Jasper._

_I wonder if Jasper's impressed?_

_This is hard. Jasper would do better._

_Every single thought. He was obviously her first love. It was a little annoying, but at least it wasn't like what Rosalie and Emmett went around thinking. Their relationship wasn't half as flamboyant as my other siblings tended to be. The closes Jasper and Alice ever got was a hug, cuddling or holding hands. And that was only in three days. Suddenly, a gigantic whoosh of jealousy and anger took me over, and I felt as if I were about to be knocked over. I let my mind wander over to Jasper, and his mind was obviously blocked. All I got was the song Twinkle Twinkle. So it must've come from him. I laughed a bit to myself, and just for fun, I put my arm around Alice's shoulder and fixed her fingers. The anger flared up higher than the jealousy this time. He actually thought Alice was falling for me._

_Jasper_

Coming back to reality I realized he must just love her like a sister. But which was stronger? The love of a brother or the love of a lover? Anyway, back to what they called me up here for. "Why did you call me up here?" I asked out loud, so Carlisle could hear. "We wanted to ask you if we could hook this machine up to Alice." Carlisle said, gesturing to a large machine that was tucked away safely in the corner of the small room. "What does it do?" I asked. It looked big and dangerous, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it near Alice or not. "You know those television shows where people make 'Dream Machines' that you hook up to your head then to a TV so people can see your dreams? That's basically what that is. We wanted to see if it would work for Alice." Carlisle explained. I nodded slowly, taking it in. "So can we hook 'er up?" Edward asked, as if she were some kind of experiment. Which she certainly wasn't. "Fine. But only if I can watch." I bargained. "Thanks. It'll be helpful in understanding if she's okay." Carlisle rolled over the machine and took out two long wires with little suction cup type things at the ends, and attached them to Alice. He turned the machine on and hooked it up to a TV I hadn't noticed was there.

At first, the image was fuzzy and then it cleared. She was on her knees in front of an old man, sobbing into her hands. Everyone in the room gasped, recognizing the scene with ease. "I'm sorry!" She called out again and again. It was such a frightening scene, seeing someone who was usually so happy to scream out in agony. She laid there for another three hours (which was when we all went hunting, knowing we'd be sitting here for a while) and then she finally picked herself up. She picked the mans body up and buried it by a cemetery. She whispered some words we didn't catch and walked off down the road, away from her first victim. Little did she know that now that she had a taste for human's, it would be hard to stop.

She walked into a bar. Of all places, she walked into a bar. Since none of us had ever had a drunk human, we didn't know if the alcohol level in a humans veins could set a vampire off. We were about to find out. She sat down at a stool, her face hard and tight. The bartender walked up to her and asked her what she would like. Without saying anything, she moved her head back and forth tensely. Of all times, a man chose then to come and sit next to her. He looked around his mid-twenties, but he looked drunk. He turned to Alice and got up in her face. "What's yer name sweetheart?" He asked, but with him being so drunk, it came out like: "Wazy er nam sweeher?" Alice seemed to understand, and her usual polite nature kicked in. "I think it's Mary, but call me Alice." She had wasted all her breath on that one sentence, and now it was all over. The man nodded slowly, and asked one more question. "Are you with someone, Alice?" He asked, again, the words were slurred, coming out as: "Ar uh wish somer Alc?" But she made the mistake of breathing in to answer. Or so I thought. With what looked liek all her concentration, she answered him politely but tensely. "No. But I'm looking for someone. Would you happen to know where he is?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as if she were a dog. "Whazzis nam?" The drunk asked. "I don't know." She answered. "Whazz he look lhik?" The man asked her. "He has honey blonde hair, and he's tall. He's not scrawny, but not masculine. He's perfect." She said nodding her head as if this sounded correct to her. "Sunds lhik a guy I seen in da papa da other day. Chick somewhire 'roun Philly." The drunk answered. Holding her breath again, Alice nodded and left.

The picture faded black then came back in. It was a cloudy, but not rainy day in Philadelphia. Alice had apparently no idea that the man had meant Philadelphia when he said Philly. She needed a vision to help her out on that one. She was sitting on a red bar stool, the waitress handing her everything on the menu, Alice handing her cash she got from god-knows-where. She tried everything the waitress gave her, and threw all of it out. The waitress frowned occasionally, and reminded Alice that money didn't grow on trees, but was still happy that Alice was paying her too much and that she had already made over $300.00 in tips. Something she didn't mention to Alice.

Around seven, Alice got up and left.

The next day she went through the same thing.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

I hadn't realized until then just how long I'd kept her waiting. It had been four days, and it was still going on until Carlisle counted up a grand total of 78 days before the one rainy afternoon where I would make my appearance. She was sitting at her bar stool, twirling her straw. The waitress came up and grabbed her by the throat. The whole restaurant turned. This was something Alice had never told me about.

**So sorry for the late post. I started this and got distracted. The only down-fall of writing on the computer. Well, review! Virtual Cookie for everyone who does! Because if rose676 and bella676 are the only people reading this, I'll have to discontinue it, because believe me, I have plenty other ideas waiting in the wings. Maybe they'll come and strangle you! ?cough.**


	9. Fake Money

**Speech is due tomorrow! I did mine on Child Abuse. My moods always affect my writing, so since I don't have a Jasper to tell me what I'm feeling, let's see what happens here. Just a side note: This chapter is going to be short, and hopefully there'll be more next time.**

_Jasper_

The waitress was clearly not human, because she lifted Alice well off her stool. Alice looked absolutely horrified. "Listen here, bitch. You payed for all that food and shit that you ate, with fake money." the waitress said. Alice opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a squeak. "So you better have money to pay for that!" The waitress shook Alice. She suddenly let go of her neck and Alice plopped down on her chair, rubbing her neck and breathing in little gasps. "I don't have any money. Just that." She panted out. "Well that is FAKE!" The waitress exclaimed. Suddenly, a person, who was awfully large, came out of the back room of the diner. "Naomi, what are you doing?" The man asked her. "This midget came in and payed for everything with fake money!" The waitress named Naomi yelled. "You don't know that." The man that seemed to be Naomi's boss stated. Naomi stammered for a couple of seconds, then made a face and stalked off, but before she left, she made Alice swear she would never tell a soul about what had just happened. Alice nodded, and fixed her hair. She sat and blew air out of her mouth. Around six thirty, I made my appearance. She turned boredly to the door, and she smiled a mile wide when she saw me.

_Alice_

_As he walked in, I knew it was time I could finally go home. The light came, and fade out, and then dark._

I woke up coughing up a storm. It felt as if something was caught in my throat. I finally stopped, and looked around. Carlisle was checking me all over the place. My forehead, my feet, my legs, everywhere. Edward had a very concentrated look on his face, and Jasper was kissing my face and brushing back my hair. "I'm okay. Really." I said, batting at them both with my hands. Suddenly, Edward turned to the door and hissed through his teeth. A dark figure emerged in front of the door. "Are you ready?" It hissed. "What?" I asked. "I said, Are You Ready, Alice?" I had no idea who it was, but soon I was knocked into the wall, my arm dislocated and somewhere in the room. Something was going down, and it wasn't good.

**Sorry for the lateness. Fan Fiction wasn't letting me upload this, for some reason. Sorry for the shortness, but I have another story that I can't post on here going on and speeches and talent show and bbbbblllah! Review.**


	10. Miracle

**So I basically just left y'all hanging there. Sorry! I would've updated sooner, but I had a major headache and I probably could've updated when I came home from school early yesterday(I'm staying home today) but I didn't. So here's the chapter you should already have.**

_Alice_

My arm was lying next to me, and I picked it up and hastily tried to put it back on. I finally got it on, and the figure pulled off it's cloak. It was no one I knew. "What do you want, anyways?" I asked. "Nothing. Just you. Dead." He (I just noticed it was a he.) shrugged. "Why? I don't even know you." I told him. "You may not know me, but you know to much." He said. "Well are we just going to sit here and talk about it?" Edward hissed. It was so unlike him, and I picked myself up and got up. As soon as I looked up again, the man rushed towards me, knocking me into the wall again with great strength. The air I didn't need to breathe rushed out of me and it took me a moment to regain composure. The man backed up again, and this time, as he rushed towards me, I jumped up and landed behind him, kicking his back and shoving him into the wall. As if I had not done a thing, he turned around and rushed at me again. I jumped up once more and the man rammed into Edward, who threw him back into Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't one to fight, he usually tried to settle things fairly, but he could see that this wasn't something that was going to be settled without a little violence. He shoved the man up with one foot and kicked him across the room. I glided across the room where the man landed and as he got back up, I used his back as a stepping stool. I climbed to the top of a shelf, and watched as the man looked around for me. I jumped down and landed on him with such force he made a dent in the floor. I laughed and jumped off of him and stumbled into the wall by accident. Jasper caught me and brought me back up from my almost-on-the-ground position. The man got up slower this time, and then launched himself at me so quickly that I didn't see it coming. He hit me hard and I flew through the wall and into the hall. He was stronger than any vampire I'd ever met. Was he a vampire? I asked myself. If he was, I thought, then super strength is his talent. Jasper ran out into the hall after me, and he helped me up. I brushed drywall out of my hair. More crashing sounded, and I wondered where the others were. As if reading my mind, Jasper told me they had gone out on a weekend long hunting trip. I dashed back into the room as another crash echoed around me. The man ran at me as I came in, and I side-stepped, causing him to head-butt the wall. I laughed, and grabbed him around the neck, swinging him above my head. He was heavy, even for me, but you know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I threw him across the room, and he smashed the window. He got up, fuming. "You know, this isn't over!" He yelled, and he left, leaving destruction behind him.

After we cleaned up, we went downstairs and sat around in the living room. Carlisle insisted he check up on me again, and I insisted right back that I was perfectly fine. Grumpily, he went downstairs into the basement. Edward told us that the others should be home tomorrow, and I told him that they would be home tomorrow a little past noon, and just like her, Nessie would walk in the door, asking for food. He laughed a little and left. I leaned my head on the top of the couch, wishing I could sleep. I couldn't. Jasper put his arm around me. "We're never going back for another visit, are we?" He asked. "I sure as hell hope not. Too much work." I said. He laughed and I leaned into him a bit more. He smiled, and we stayed like that until tomorrow, a little past noon.

"I'm hungry!" Nessie burst through the door, the others following closely behind her. She looked around, as if expecting a change. She spotted me, and nearly jumped out of her clothes with excitement. "Aunt Alice! Your back!" She shouted. She ran over to the couch and hugged me. She smelled like the forest, a familiar scent that made me feel at home. She broke away let the others have their turn to talk to me and give me hugs. Carlisle and Edward reemerged, and they greeted everyone. It felt like a well-needed family reunion. We all talked for a bit longer, then Nessie repeated her earlier statement. We all laughed, and she made a face. Esme left to go bake something for Nessie, and she returned with 'Cookies,' which Nessie ate eagerly. I watched curiously, something I did often. When Nessie was younger, she would always ask if I wanted some of whatever she was eating. I would always turn her down, because the smell was disgusting enough. I watched as she reached for another cookie, and I took one too. She looked up at me, confused and hopeful. Everyone looked. "Take a bite, Aunt Alice. There better then they look." She said. Nervously, I took a bite of the cookie. Nessie always said she preferred home-made cookies because they melt in your mouth. The cookie did melt in my mouth, and I swallowed. It was surprisingly good. Not really, really good, but kind of like how humans like having a little bit of sour stuff, but not the whole thing. That's what it was like. I finished my cookie and sat back, everyone staring at me in wonder. There's a little human in all of us, I guess. It just took me a while to find mine.

**I'm pretty sure that's the end. I'll start a new story soon. PM me with ideas! I could use them. Later!**

**~alice676~**


	11. AN Please Read

**Just a note for anyone who cares: I changed my pen name to Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi because I have alice676 on a lot of other sites, and it's getting confusing. Since this is one of my most popular stories(I think) I'm posting this on here. When you change your pen name, it says 'All your fans' or something. Do I even have fans? lol**


End file.
